Bittersweet Dessert
by ForeverYaoi
Summary: Chucky has captured Andy and is willing to punish him for everything he had did to the doll. But what happens when the punishment gets out of hand and Chucky finds himself falling into something much deeper than what he first planned? ChuckyXAndy


**Bittersweet Dessert: Prologue**

_**Pairing:**__ Chucky X Andy_

_**Time:**__ This story is set around 3 months after Child's Play 3._

_**Warning (for the overall story): **__Lemon (sex), yaoi (male on male), strong language, threats, bittersweet romance, slight violence, slight bondage… (Okay… maybe A LOT of bondage…) and stuff that may be sensitive towards people who are easily offended. (So if you get offended by two males doing naughty stuff together then I'm talking about __**YOU**__)._

_**So, now that all warnings and basic info about this story is done, I hope you all will enjoy my first attempt at a CAndy (Chucky X Andy) fanfic. **_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**.:Third POV:.**

"Ugh…" Groaning, the young teenager opened his eyes slowly only to be met face to face with a chair. A confused look played across Andy's features as he shifted his gaze from the chair to his surroundings, taking in as many details as his foggy mind allowed. He was tied up in, what looked like, an abandoned warehouse… Yeah… Not exactly the 'perfect' situation to be in… Nope, not at all…

"Awake already, brat?" The silence was cut by a deep voice coming from his side. Andy's head snapped towards the source of the voice and all the blood drained from his face as he was met with the sight of his worst nightmare.

"Chucky…" Andy whispered in disbelief. Why- Why did this stupid doll have to come back to haunt him again? Why couldn't it just leave him alone? All Andy wanted was a nice, peaceful life like a normal teenager. No talking, murdering dolls, just nice things like flowers and butterflies *O.o…*.

"Heh, that's right, Andy. It's me alright. I bet you thought I'd actually leave you alone, after all the shit you fucking put me through!" The murderer growled, walking slowly towards the young boy, twirling a knife in his small, doll hand. "You think I'd let you off? You think I'd forgive you? After what a **wonderful** friend you've been to me?"

"You psycho…" Muttered Andy as he turned his head away from Chucky. That was obviously not the right thing to do because the next thing he knew, a large, strong hand was gripping his jaw and forcefully turned his head back. Instead of coming face-to-face with the doll, Andy was met by the sight of a very threatening, very strong, very _human_ Charles Lee Ray.

The elder man leaned in dangerously close, brushing his nose lightly against Andy's before snarling into his face, "Don't ignore me, you fucker." Andy's breathing quickened when he felt Chucky lean in even closer, this time brushing their lips together softly before doing it again, this time harder.

The young boy's eyes widen and his protests were muffled by the lips of the elder man as he began to force his tongue into the other's cavern. Chucky's tongue began exploring and teasing the younger's tongue until it shyly poked back and when it did, he took it into his own mouth and suckled softly on the sensitive muscle, drawing a small whimper from Andy.

Pulling his mouth away, Andy panted slightly before whimpering and squirming against the leather ropes that bound his wrists and ankles. Chucky pulled back from the teenager and ran his hands down Andy's sides, enjoying the feel of the smooth skin as his hands slid over it.

"Stop that!" Andy snapped, his face flushing from embarrassment. The elder turned his gaze back to Andy's eyes and as if to go against the boy, his hand trailed down to fondle with Andy's half-hard cock. Gasping, the younger squirmed again and glared at his tormentor, angry at the man's amused expression. "Not funny." Andy snapped again, wishing the other would just take his hand off his clothed manhood already. In response, Chucky merely squeezed again extracting another gasp and glare from Andy.

Chucky chuckled and leaned in forward, brushing his lips against Andy's cheek as he whispered, "Listen up, brat. You're in my hands now, so you better be a good little boy for me. Don't make me get violent, understand?" Andy whimpered and futilely tried to pull away. The last thing he wanted was to be tainted by this demon.

A small 'tch' was heard before the serial killer took a strong grip on Andy's face, turning his head towards him. He stared right into the younger's eyes as his tongue slithered out to lick at those adorably pink lips and pushing through it, mapping the warm cavern.

"This is gonna be a long night for us," he murmured…

_What will happen next? What's Chucky planning to do to poor little Andy? Why am I asking all these questions? Will I ever upload again? Review and you'll get your answers!_

**IMPORTANT: Guys, I DO know what 'Chucky' looks like as Charlie, but it's not what I had imagined the serial killer to look like (I never watched Child's Play, I've only heard the first movie from my friend then I searched up the whole thing on Wikipedia and read everything before falling in love with the whole thing). I do want to clear up that I'm not a fan of blondes, I never was and never will be (I don't get why everyone is so obsessed with blonde people), but I must say that my image of Charlie is a blonde 'gentleman' looking guy who is psycho and goes around killing. **

**So is it okay if I change from describing the 'real' Charlie as what I imagined? If you're not okay with it, I guess I'll just have to use some weird trick like he got another doll body and somehow transformed into human size while in that doll body. **

Yaya: YAY! My first fan fiction that is not from Naruto!

Kana: O.o…. Dude! You just disappeared for ages and then suddenly came back with this crap?

Yaya: Honey, don't ruin the fucken moment! ~angry face~

Kana: O.O… Whatever…

Itachi: ~sighs with relief~ oh thank god this ain't about meh!

Pein: T.T… No PeinIta…?

Yaya: ^.^ Don't worry! I didn't forget about all my other fan fictions!

Kana: Let's do the usual…

Yaya&Kana: 'Bittersweet Dessert' brought to you by team YaKa! ^.^VV^.^


End file.
